Under the Sea
by Mushmallow62
Summary: She wanted to be free and live her own life, he was tired of being a guard. She found herself able to swim under the ocean and met him. Ryuuga x Anna


Prompt: Mermaids

PG

It was a sight that she didn't want to forget and although she was alone for the moment she knew that it wouldn't last for long. She was aware that this view was her's and her's alone. It was something special.  
The moon looked like it was rising out of the sea to take away the rest of the day light and make the world dark. She began to walk along the edges of the sea, careful to not slip in.  
That wasn't what she wanted.  
She knew what she wanted. She wanted to be _happy_, she wanted to _belong _somewhere. She wanted to be seen as a person and not just someone that they could order about like a slave.

She was now waist deep in the water and she began to swim out, feeling the change overcome her, her legs became a long glistening fish tail and she dived under the water to never be seen by those on land again.

He was just swimming, bored out of his head as he went past his normal rounds, making sure the Kingdom was protected but he wished something would actually happen. There was nothing going on, no fights or wars for some time now and he just felt so useless.

He began to speed up, moving through the water as a shark would when he also crashed into a mermaid.

His amber eyes blinked at her, her top indicated that she wasn't one from the Kingdom but finding mermaids out here was rare, after all they had all the mermaids _in_ the Kingdom.

"Sorry," She said with a blush, slowly moving around him when he caught her hand.

"Where are you from?" He asked, he may be curious about this new comer but he still had a job to do, his life was for the Kingdom.

She looked away for a moment, trying to figure out what to say; "I… I used to be on the land…"

He looked at her, watching her blonde hair wave around the water, he never found it interesting before but now he did; "Wait, the land?"

"Y… Yes…"

"So you are a land dweller?"

She nodded slowly, moving back but her hand was still in his grasp.

"But you have…" He indicated to her pink and yellow tail.

"I don't know… I just felt like… I was being called out and…" She paused for a moment, feeling the tears build up and tried not to cry.

"So, you felt a pull to come here?"

She wiped her eyes; "Yes, oh… I'm Anna," She held out her other hand for him to shake, only for him to just stare at it and then look at her with a slight frown.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a… It's how human's say hello,"

"All right," He looked at her face carefully; "I'm Ryuuga," He moved his hand to pull her towards the Kingdom.

"Wait, I… Where are you taking me?" She began to feel a blush creep up as she realised that he was naked, his chest is completely bare and she admired his well-toned physic yet she knew she shouldn't be eying him up as though he was a piece of meat and turned her attention to his tail; which was black with red speaks and some gold around certain areas.

"To the King,"

"The King?" She repeated and then shook her head; "No, no… I don't want…"

Ryuuga just looked at her; "He needs all mermaids in the Kingdom,"

"Needs?"

"Yes, he's the King; he needs to make sure his Kingdom is safe,"

"You don't… You don't believe…" She felt like hitting him, but she knew that she would be in a lot deeper trouble than she was before; but she had just escaped from such a fate, being forced to marry some man that she didn't even like and now? It looked like she would suffer the same fate.

"What does it matter what I believe?" He snapped; "His rules, his laws, we are just servents,"

"You don't agree with it?"

"Tch, I guard this section every day of my life while he is busy _swimming_ about with those…" He growled and then stopped; "He takes care of all of us," He shrugged.

"But, please that is why I came into the ocean!" She pleaded with him and he stopped to just look at her; "I can't… I would rather _die_ than become part of some harem!"

He felt a smirk tug at his lips; "You would prefer death to living a life of supreme luxury?"

"Yes," She said boldly, deciding that death would be more preferable than living a life where her freedom is taken away from her again.

"You are risking your life because you don't want to be part of his harem?" He double checked what she was actually saying.

"Yes,"

His smirk came right out and he laughed; "Good, finally a mermaid who has guts,"

She starred at him, wondering what he meant while in the back of her mind she realised; _He has rather unusual hair_.

His hair was completely white, with a large red streak to the left side, near his ear and goes further back, his hair was also rather long however not long enough to be considered bohemian just longer than what was considered usual.

"You want to leave? Fine, let's go,"

She blinked at him; "What?"

"I said," He looked at her; "Let's go,"

"What? Both of us?"

"Yup. I don't want to stick around and keep being a guard to that old man when I should be…" He trailed off; "Let's go," He took her hand and began to swim in the opposite direction; "Where do you want to go?"

"Go?" She tried to keep up with him, but found that he was just pulling her along; _At least we are in water._

"Yea…" He stopped; "You've changed into a mermaid, you've never seen the sights of the ocean before,"

"No,"

"I'll have to remedy that!" He laughed and pulled her along once more, taking her on an adventure under the sea.


End file.
